


Hear me out

by HalfBlood



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBlood/pseuds/HalfBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Zoro do now that his only happiness was being taken away from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear me out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic based on Taylor Swift's song entitled Speak Now. I just really wanted to write this one. Hope you all like it though. 
> 
> Here's the song's cover>> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaQGqp2t07I

Zoro was standing in front of the building. His body was trembling, every step he took was like walking into a pit of quicksand. His breathing was unsteady, almost ragged.

What he was about to do was definitely not a good thing. It was something he would never think he would do. Just this one. Just for him 'cause he knew that the blonde did not deserve this shitty girl.

There were a lot of people inside the church. Everyone seemed happy and was celebrating. Even Sanji's and his friends were happy. Nami, Usopp, Kaya, Franky, Robin, Brook, Chopper, and even Luffy. None of them had any idea of how dreadful he was feeling. How much he wanted to just lie there and cry or even run away and shut the whole world off. But he couldn't, he should not do that. Putting his happy face on, he sat at the back of the church and looked around to see the bride to be. She was screaming at her bridesmaids about how ugly they looked like. Well, no one could really say that to her 'cause she was beautiful. She had a curly red hair, her bangs covering her forehead which made her look like she was hiding a third eye. Her body was great and he knew that for his partner's taste, she would pass. Knowing that the guy was head over heels to any woman he saw. Especially with her voluptuous body and firm breasts. Hell, he would definitely swoon over her.

The green haired man smiled at the thought. He knew that Sanji was an idiot when it came to women, but he also knew that there would be nothing more to that. He would praise them endless and just like what his partner said, women should be praised. That was a shitty reason Zoro could never understand.

After a few long minutes, the music started. The music which should be played on happy occasions sounded like a death march on his ears. And as soon as the bride walked down the aisle, Zoro hid behind the curtains, not wanting to be seen by her. As much as he knew, she did not want him to be there, she did not want him to be any closer to Sanji. Hell. She even crossed the border by threatening him to just leave Sanji alone. Of course, he would not do that and even if he would, he knew that both of them could not bear the pain and the longing.

Zoro followed the woman with his gaze. She was walking down the aisle like one of the candidates of Ms. Universe. Her hips were swaying in an exaggerated way while she waved at anyone she seemed to know.

Zoro then stared at the blonde who had a blank expression on his face. The blonde looked calm. Yes. But he knew better than to believe that expression of his. Sanji only wore that kind of expression whenever he knew that there was nothing he could do. And just thinking about how helpless and hopeless Sanji felt, brought his blood to its boiling point.

Zoro silently wished that Sanji would just burst out of the building or just throw things at everyone just to stop this damn fucking wedding.

The green haired man stared at Sanji's blue eyes hoping that somehow he could feel his presence and looked back at him.

 _"Show some restraint, show me that you do not want this, that it is me you want to be with._ " Zoro whispered as he continued looking at the blank eyes of Sanji. All he wanted was for Sanji to believe in their relationship. To believe that they could overcome anything only if they were together.

Without him noticing it. The music already stopped and he realized that his tears decided that they should now flow out. Zoro closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he saw Sanji holding the hands of his bride to be and walking in front of the preacher.

 _"Is this the end of everything? Is this how my life would end?"_ He thought.

The ceremony started as his heart tried hard to pump blood through his veins. Words were spoken, people were excited to hear them say the shortest and most painful word Zoro would hear in his entire life. He hated to hear the blonde say "yes."

The wedding was almost at its end and Zoro was running out of time. If the blonde would not do anything. Surely, he should do something. But, what should he do? Should he just punch the preacher and take Sanji out with him? Should he shout that there was fire and run around the whole place 'til everyone started panicking?

 _"Shit."_ He whispered. _"What the hell's wrong with you Zoro? All your ideas are simply stupidly pathetic!"_ The green haired man then covered his face with his palms to calm himself down and to think of a plan. Gods! If there was really any, Zoro was desperately praying to them, asking them to tell him what he should do. Or to give him just a little clue.

A moment later, the preacher started speaking.

_"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."_

His heartbeat quickened as Sanji's image living with that shitty type of a girl appeared right before his eyes. He did not know that it was possible for him to see a lot of images in just a second or two, but there was it. It was happening.

The preacher's voice then pulled him back to the painful reality.

_"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together"_ the preacher continued. _"– let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

Was that it? Was that the signal he was waiting for? The timing he needed? The moment when he should speak up?

Everyone got silent. All he could hear was his harsh breathing and the silent whisper of people he never knew. This was the right moment.

With shaking limbs and trembling hands, the green haired man slowly stood up. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the hardwood in front of him to steady his posture. Everyone turned to look at him, but paid them no attention, even when he heard someone gasped and cursed.

He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He should convey what he was feeling clearly. He should let Sanji know that he was there, that he would never leave his side. That he was the one he should be spending his whole life with. After a second, his eyes snapped open, and just like that, his gaze pinned the other man on the spot.

 _"Sanji, I--"_ he started. He then shook his head as he thought of a better way to start his freaking speech. _"You know that I am not that romantic type of person. That had been always you, but I would be willing to do anything for you just to make you feel happy. Now tell me, are you happy?"_

He waited for Sanji to answer as his heart tried to punch a hole out of his chest. He was extremely nervous. He could not even believe how he said all those words with confidence.

 _"Yes,"_ Sanji answered as he smiled softly at him.

Zoro could not believe his ears. Did he really hear what he thought he heard? Did Sanji really feel happy? Did he just really reject him?

He searched for any sign of doubt in Sanji's eyes. But as he stared at those blue eyes, he realized that he was indeed happy.

Well, if he was indeed happy then he should not be disturbing this ceremony. Right? He should just leave them alone.

 _"I am happy because you are here."_ Sanji added.

A sigh of relief escaped from Zoro's mouth as his worst nightmare went too far from happening and he could not even keep himself from smiling.

 _"Then don't say yes, come with me. Let's run away from this shitty place._ " He said as he offered his hand for Sanji to take, though he was meters away from him. So that was a stupid thing to do, unless Sanji's arms were like Luffy's which could stretch in a way he could not understand. _"Don't wait or say a single vow. Let's just run away from here."_ He continued.

Sanji's soft smile now turned into a grin and Zoro of all people knew what was about to happen. _"I am sorry Purin."_   He said as he took off his tuxedo jacket, cummerbund, and bow tie; leaving only his pleated dress shirt and pants on. After he literally stripped off in front of everyone, Sanji rushed down the aisle to grab Zoro's hands. As soon as their hands connected, Zoro tightened his grip and burst out of the church.

 

* * *

  
Everyone was dumbstruck. No one seemed to believe what had happened. Even Purin could not move a bit. On the other hand, their friends were happy. Everything went well. Ugh not really, since they all had to give 50 bucks to Nami. When would these fools realize that they should never bet against Nami?

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave some comments for me and let me know of this is shitty or not. Thankies ^_^


End file.
